Dawn Star
Dawn Star is a female character that appeared in Jade Empire. She is the daughter of the Great Strategist Li and a potential romance option for a male Player Character. Involvement Jade Empire Although Dawn Star still doesn't feel like she fits in, she feels strongly for Two Rivers, which has been her home for around seventeen years. Dawn Star has always had the ability to commune with spirits, although her power seems to be useful for nothing other than "keeping her awake at night". Dawn Star's abilities have begun to strengthen in recent years as it seems more and more spirits cannot escape to the Underworld and instead remain trapped on earth, eventually going mad. When spirits appear to Dawn Star, such as a boy who drowned when his mother lost her grip on the rope he was holding on to. The boy appeared to Dawn Star, asking to her to tell his mother that his death was not her fault; complying with his wish, his mother presumed Dawn Star was summoning spirits and denying them rest, causing her to be pushed further away from public acceptance. Although she is silently shunned from the masses, she is thought of (especially from martial artists and those who don't believe in ghosts) as a kind, warm and helpful young woman. Strangely, she cannot sense the Water Dragon's Spirit in as much detail as the player can, knowing only that a spirit was there. Dawn Star is a romance option for the male player, but it is possible, as the male character, to romance both Silk Fox and Dawn Star, who will both hold a new affinity for each other. If the player followed the Way of the Open Palm, and was a female, or male character who did not romance Dawn Star, then Dawn Star eventually goes back to Two Rivers, planting a garden, one flower for every lost friend. If Dawn Star is the only one who is romanced, than she and the player character will travel together. If she was romanced with Silk Fox, the epilogue treats her the same way as if the player had choosen Silk Fox over her; Dawn Star will travel around the empire on her own. If the player chooses The Way of the Closed Fist, however, Dawn Star will be killed by female players, and male players who did not romance her and talked her into the way of The Closed Fist. If a male player romance her singulary, and convinces her to follow The Closed Fist, Dawn Star will adopt a colder and more selfish personality. She will then support the player in whatever choices he makes later in the game, and rule with him as his consort in the epilogue. Whether the player, and thereafter Dawn Star, discovered that Sun Li was her real father, will also affect her epilogue somewhat. Fate 'Not Romances, killed the Water Dragon' The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and a personal awakening in Dawn Star. Despite the loss of the Master she thought she knew, with the restoration of the natural order the Empire seemed alive with possibility. She had seen the heart of the land in turmoil, so she retraced her steps, replacing memories of destruction with sights of renewal. Soon she found herself back in the ruin of Two Rivers. It was painful, but she took comfort in knowing that the fish were abundant and the land remained fertile; eventually new settlers would come. She replanted her garden, a flower for each of her lost friends, and set out across the Empire once more. 'Open Palm Romance, killed Water Dragon and did not complete Zu's plot' The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and for the lives of and Dawn Star. They had faced much together, and Dawn Star looked forward to the peace their efforts had brought. In the ensuing years she worked to make the Empire a gentle place that cared for all people equally. The land was not always free of strife, but and Dawn Star always tried to find a common ground for all concerned. They lived long and well, and all of the Jade Empire remembers their names. 'Open Palm/Closed Fist Romance, Killed Water Dragon and completed Zu's plot' The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and for the lives of and Dawn Star. Despite their victory, Dawn Star was conflicted: The father she never knew had been her mentor all along, but he had also never truly existed, his caring nature just a lie to hide darker intentions. It was difficult to put that aside, but the stability of her relationship with let her see that such dishonesty was the exception, not the rule. In the years that followed they worked together to make their homeland a better place. They lived long and well, and all of the Jade Empire remembers their names. 'Closed Fist Romance, Water Dragon killed and didn't complete Zu's plot' The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and for the lives of and Dawn Star. Despite the victory, Dawn Star was conflicted: she was changed by the journey and by 's insistence that she be more aggressive. She felt at odds with the new peace, so she and her Spirit Monk companion eventually left the restructuring of the Empire to others and sought more adventurous climes. They never settled down, preferring to call all of the Jade Empire their home. 'Closed Fist Romance, Water Dragon tainted and didn't complete Zu's plot' The defeat of Sun Li signaled the rise of , and at his side stood Dawn Star. She was devoted to his efforts; he had convinced her that the only valid response to adversity is an adequately forceful reply. Only a firm hand could prevent another tyrant coming to power, and no one was more suited than the Spirit Monk she had helped ascend. Dawn Star became a tempering influence, and made certain that the people of the Empire had their needs met, if not all of their wants. Their Empire, as long as it lasted, was strong and prosperous. 'Closed Fist Romance, Water Dragon tainted and completed Zu's plot' The defeat of Sun Li signaled the rise of , and Dawn Star was ever at his side. She was devoted to his efforts, but personal turmoil clouded her mind. She had found her lost father, but Sun Li was not the man she had wanted him to be. It was as if he had killed her true father, the idealized Master Li that now only existed in her memories. She grew cold over time, and without her tempering influence, the Jade Empire became a demanding place to live, controlled through force of arms. But the tighter the reigns, the harder the resistance, and the reigns were very tight indeed. Dawn Star would stand by to the end. Allies *Wild Flower *Black Whirlwind *Abbot Song *Chai Ka *Ya Zhen (Determinant) *Sky *Sagacious Zu *Water Dragon *Zin Bu *Henpecked Hou *Kang *Death's Hand (Determinant) Enemies *Ya Zhen *Silk Fox *Master Li *Death's Hand (Determinant) *Sun Hai *Grand Inquisitor Jia Appearances *Jade Empire Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Jade Empire Followers Category:Jade Empire Category:Love Interest Category:Determinant Category:Royal Category:Two Rivers Residents Category:Protagonist Category:Bioware Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes